I Got You, Babe
by iloverachelandkurt
Summary: Set directly after regionals, Kurt is upset about Blaine not reciprocating his feelings and Sam is there for comfort. Romance dead ahead, as well as boy on boy love in later chapters and tradgedy as well. Only some time before this T morphs into an M ;


_Okay_, Kurt thought to himself as he sat on his bed, _today could NOT have gone any worse. _

He pulled out his secret diary and started writing._ Hello diary, I know I haven't visited in a while and I'm sorry but I need to tell you something._

Kurt didn't even know where he would be without his diary, he told things to it that he wouldn't ever dare tell Mercedes, like the first time he jacked off or the kiss Dave forced on him. Kurt winced at the thought of him and Dave alone in that locker room. He pushed the thought out of his mind and kept writing.

_I was literally humiliated, why I ever thought to sing that duet with Blaine in front of that many people. _Kurt sighed and continued writing. _You know, journal, at first I thought everything was fine, I mean, he was gay, I was gay, I figured it was some twist of fate, but after today I'm just- _His writing was cut off by a vibration in his pocket, he pulled his phone out and flipped it open, it read:

1 Unread Text Message

Blaine Andersen

Time: 6:37 PM

Kurt closed his eyes for a minute then opened them and hit the button to read the message.

_Kurt, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to tell you like that, I'm so sorry. _

Kurt hit the reply button and only typed two words: _Fuck you_.

Kurt normally didn't use swear, or use words like that, but he was pissed. _Who gets up in front of an audience of five hundred plus people and sings a song to tell someone how they felt about someone? Or in this case a lack of feelings they felt for someone._ Kurt thought as he looked at the message again.

_Fuckin' A_ he said out loud to noone in particular, still staring at Blaine Andersen's contact number in his phone.

He clicked a few buttons and all the sudden, Blaine's whole memory was erased from his phone, now if only he could erase him from his mind like he just did his cellular device. He put his phone back into his pocket and started writing in his journal again. _totally done, what an ass, I hate him, oh by the love of GaGa do I loathe him, even more that Rachel's fashion wardrobe. I mean come on, why him, journal? He was nice and cute guess I don't deserve anyo-_

Kurt's phone vibrated again.

More pissed then before, Kurt opened his phone expecting it to be Blaine's number again. _Oh boy is he gonna get it_, Kurt thought.

But as he opened his phone, he noticed that it wasn't a text from Blaine, but a text from Sam.

1 Unread Text Message

Samuel Evans

Time: 6:41 PM

_What does he want?_ Kurt murmured.

He clicked the button to open the message,

_Hey,_ it read, _I'm sorry abuot today, Blaine is a jrek for doing taht to you. Yuo desreve someone bettur then taht. _

Kurt chuckled at the message, Sam was adorable, he deserved more credit than he got. Kurt knew the boy had dyslexia, Finn had mentioned something about it, so he didn't care of his simple spelling errors, Sam was trying to console him and it was more than anyone else was doing right now.

Kurt typed a reply, _Thanks Sammyboy, it means a lot that you say that. You guys were great by the way, I'm glad you guys won, we sucked. _Kurt finished typing and hit send.

A couple minutes later, Sam typed back a response.

_You gyus didn't sukc! You guys were rerally good. But, who even new Berry could write songs? I figrued she was too busy pickin out ugly riendeer sweters to write somethin actually kinda deep._ _:] hehe_

_No matter what anyone says, Sam is like the most adorablest boy in the world when he's trying to be comforting,_ Kurt thought.

Kurt looked at the message and thought of something to say, it took a few minutes but Kurt finally typed back a reply. _Aw :) thanks and yeah you can't imagine how many times I've told her that she needs a new wardrobe, I even told her I would take her shopping and pay for everything she bought if she would just change her look. I miss you, Sam, last time we actually had a conversation was in the shower when I released you from being my duet partner._

Kurt was unsure whether to include that last part but decided just to hit send anyway.

It was a couple minutes before he received a reply text from Sam.

_I know, I miss you too, it just sukcs you switched to Dalton! And yuo know waht I said about Quinn before we perfomred? About her bein the best partner I cuold ever ask for? _Kurt tensed at those questions, of course he remembered what he said and he also remembered being disappointed when he said that, but he couldn't remember why he felt so let down._ Well I just wnated you to know I'm srory about taht, it was mean of me, I sure yuo wuold've made a fabulous duet partner, but yuo nevur told me what I did for yuo to dump me?_

Kurt sighed and typed back a response, _I'm sorry, it wasn't anything you did, you were amazing about the whole thing, I just didn't want you to be made fun of for singing with the 'fag', I didn't want you to be a target for bullying like I am._ He hit send again.

Sam replied back almost instantly.

_Don't talk about yurrself like that, Kurt. Your like the most amazing guy in the wurld, and you don't desurve the shit you get from Karofsky and Azimio, they're jerks! Anyway, it's a Saturday nihgt, I figrue yuor alone so do yuo wanna hang out tonight? :)_

Kurt read the message and gasped quite loudly. _What a perfect gentlemen,_ Kurt thought. _No, Kurt, no- _he caught himself- _Sam is straight, you are gay, all he wants to do is hangout, that's NOT a date, so don't convince yourself it is and pull a stalker move or anything. Not like last years Finn incident._ Kurt shuddered at the thought but typed back a response still while thinking.

I would love to Sam, just tell me where and when, my house is deserted if you want to hang here? I can make dinner and we can watch a movie. Finn's gone to Artie's house with Puck and Mike for an "after regionals party" or whatever with just them, apparently? And dad and Carole left an hour ago to go New York for a couple days for some convention. So I'm just alone. Kurt hit send and smiled to himself. It took a few minutes, but Kurt finally got a reply. Sounds good :] I'll see you in twenty? Kurt typed back a quick sure and waited a few minutes before he finally got another reply.

_Perfect, sounds like a date. ;)_

_A DATE?_ Kurt stopped as he read the word to himself over and over again. _He probably just means like a friendly night in, damn straight boys, they're so confusing._ Kurt thought, finally putting his phone down.

Kurt checked the phone on his clock after thinking for a couple minutes what he would be preparing for dinner, it was 7:00pm exactly.

He got up quickly and ran to his shower and turned it on, he quickly stripped and plunged into the warm water. He only had about seventeen minutes until he saw Sam, and he was going to look perfect for him. _Even though this ISN'T a date. _Kurt said to himself as he rinsed his scalp.


End file.
